1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a catheter that has an expandable end portion containing longitudinally extending expandable channels which can be selectively pressurized so that the catheter expands radially adjacent the pressurized channel or channels and enables the catheter to be guided through bodily passageways. A mechanical rotary device can be manually adjusted to select the pressurized channels and enable the catheter to be directed as necessary.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Catheters, flexible endoscopes utilizing fiber optics quite often referred to as fiberscopes, and bronchoscopes are used widely in the medical field. Catheters are generally elongated tubes inserted into a body cavity or passageway to inject or withdraw fluids or other material. A flexible fiberoptic endoscope is used to perform internal observations in a body passage such as in a colonoscopy, and is valuable as an aid in performing procedures such as gall bladder removal without cutting the patient. Bronchoscopes are used for inspection of the trechea and bronchi. Catheters and such similar devices are used in diagnosing and treating many ailments and in virtually all passageways of the body, from blood vessels and urinary tracts to nasal and throat openings. They function to augment the flow of blood, air, urine, or as a means of treatment through drug delivery and removal of plaque and clots.
Navigating such devices through tortuous and/or branching bodily passageways is quite difficult. The services of skilled medical professionals is required if perforation of a passageway or other damage is to be avoided. Because of anatomical variations and pathological alterations even skilled, experienced professionals have great difficulty at times.
This invention is concerned with a unique catheter type of device that can be guided through the bodily passageways by providing a plurality of minute longitudinal channels adjacent the outside wall of an expandable front portion of the device, and manually operable means permitting the channels to be pressurized resulting in a turning of the front end of the device in the desired direction as it is passed through the desired bodily cavity.
Directional control of catheters is known in the art and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,403,985 to Boretos. This device uses a pressurized control fluid which is expelled through control ports near the front end of the catheter. The pressurized fluid which escapes into the bodily cavity may be detrimental in some applications, and the present invention is preferable in all applications since no fluid is forced into the cavity. The device of Boretos is also expensive and complex. Other catheters using a plurality of projecting hollow nibs for assisting movement of a catheter through the bodily passage are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,665,928 to DelGuercio, and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,207,872 to Meiri et al, but neither of these devices is similar to the present invention.